You Just Can't Keep A Good Guy Down
You Can't Keep A Good Guy Down is the first issue of ''Child's Play 3''.'' Plot Eight years after the events of ''Child's Play 2, a rat scurries around the abandoned Play Pals factory and gnaws on Chucky's melted remains. Blood spurts the the bite mark and down onto a Good Guy doll, causing it to come alive. Meanwhile, executives at Play Pals discuss the scandal that nearly crippled the company, a boy named Andy Barclay who claimed his Good Guy doll was possessed by a serial killer. News of this story brought on additional claims for several months of other Chicago area deaths blamed on Good Guy dolls. After many lawsuits and negative publicity, the company has finally rebounded and they are now questioning whether or not they should put the Good Guy dolls back on the market. The CEO, Sullivan, announces that he has made up his mind and that the company will go ahead with production of the dolls. One of the executives gives Sullivan a surprise gift, the first Good Guy doll off the assembly line. Later that night, Sullivan is in his office and has his assistant throw the Good Guy doll in the corner of his room. He turns his TV on to listen to the stock market, not noticing Chucky climbing out of the Good Guy box. Suddenly, the TV turns off, and as he walks over to turn it on again Chucky throws marbles across the floor. After falling to the ground, he hears the voices of two Good Guy dolls in his office chair. Sullivan walks over to the dolls, and is distracted by them allowing Chucky to jump up from behind the chair and hit him with a golf club. Sullivan tries to escape through the door, but Chucky knocks him down with a dart to the back. He stabs Sullivan's hands with another dart to stop from using the phone, and finally strangles him to death with a yo-yo. Using Sullivan's computer, Chucky is able to get Andy's information and learns that he is at the Kent Military school. On the bus to the military school, Andy makes small talk with another student, Tyler. He learns that the boy has been at Kent for two years, and that his dad is stationed in Japan while his mom died when he was younger. Tyler also gives Andy his pocket knife, telling him that he should always be prepared. After the bus stops, Andy heads into Cochrane's office. They discuss his circumstances, how Andy was bounced from foster home to foster home for eight years, and how he was never comfortable with his foster families. Cochrane tells him that he has to grow up and forget his "killer doll fantasies" to make it through Kent. After their talk, Andy and Tyler make their way to Botnick to have their heads shaved. Tyler gets excited over a Good Guy commercial on the TV, which in turns frightens Andy. Tyler then walks Andy to his dorm, before leaving Andy on his own. Inside his room, he hears banging coming from his closet. Upon opening the closet he discovers his roommate Whitehurst bound and gagged inside, who offers Andy a few choice words: "welcome to hell". At their inspection, Andy is introduced to Major Shelton, the one who locked Whitehurst in the closet. Another student, De Silva, calls Shelton an asshole, earning her twenty-five push-ups. Meanwhile, Tyler is given the task of delivering a package to Andy, but on the way he accidentally drops it down the stairs. The wrapping tears to reveal a Good Guy doll inside the package, exciting Tyler. He sneaks the doll into the armoury and unwraps the package, causing Chucky to burst from the box. He first questions where Andy is, but then realizes he can use the boy as his new body. He jumps right into his game of "Hide the Soul", and begins the soul transfer. However, Cochrane enters the armoury before he can finish, taking the doll away from Tyler. Back at the shooting range, Andy is having difficulty aiming his rifle. Whitehurst introduces him to De Silva, who shows him how to use his gun properly. They are then instructed to follow Shelton's orders on a march, but Andy spots Cochrane walking away with Chucky and fearfully drops his rifle. Shelton scolds him while Cochrane continues along and throws Chucky in a trash can. The garbage man empties the can into his truck, and activates the truck's compressor. Category:Comics